Bleach: Different Love
by Ryukami11
Summary: Ichigo has settled again after saving Rukia in Soul Society. But what happens when Tatsuki gets attacked by an arrancar and gains powers like Ichigo? What happens when Ichigo suddenly starts to see Tatsuki as more than a friend? M for some language and gore. Will be updated in the summer. Check out my profile for CHALLENGES for Naruto and Bleach stories/fics.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor any trademarked ideas in the franchise.

Hey guys, first fanfic, it would be great to hear some feedback on this. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Especially on the format of my story, such as spacing and line breaks. I've read a lot of fics, but I don't quite have the experience yet.

**_Guide:_**

Zanpakuto speech = Zanpakuto

Hollow speech = **Hollow **

Techniques = _Getsuga Tensho_

Story Begin: (returning from Soul Society after rescuing Rukia) mxmxmxmxmxmxmmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm 

Ichigo walked to school with his trademark scowl on his face. As he walked into class though, no one was really surprise that he didn't look happy, after all, he never seemed to be. All of his, admittedly, select group of friends had already gotten over the intimidating look long ago, most of them couldn't even picture Ichigo smiling and laughing along with them, except for the rare smirk or soft chuckle. The only one of them who had known him long enough to remember a different side of Ichigo was Tatsuki, his best friend. The school year was almost over now, a good chunk of time had passed since Aizen had retreated to Hueco Mundo to awaken the Hogokyou and attempt to destroy Soul Society and the Soul King. Ichigo had been training with Urahara whenever he had time, which was difficult to do when juggled with keeping his grades up at school so no one would suspect anything. As the bell rang for lunch, he packed up his bags while Orihime called out to him,

"Hey, Ichigo-kun, would you like to join us for lunch?" Orihime was always a little flustered around Ichigo,

"Sure, Inoue, I'll be right there with the group, I just have some stuff to do."

As Ichigo left to go to the bathroom, he pulled out a packet of small black pills that Urahara had given to him in order to suppress his inner-hollow, though they wouldn't last forever. The pills were imperfect in that they weren't permanent and their effect would eventually lessen until he would be forced to fight his inner-hollow for complete control of his body. This brought a scowl to Ichigo's face, he had a lot of training to do before he could go up against his inner-hollow, when it had taken over against the senior Kuchiki, he could literally _feel_ the enormous power his hollow wasn't even using while absolutely demolishing the 6th squad taicho. He needed to stop that power from taking over, to protect his family.

He swallowed the required pills and quickly headed over to his friends little circle for their lunch break. As usual, Orihime was offering everyone bits of her unusual food mixtures and combinations and everyone politely declining, Orihime happy because she had more for herself.

He looked over at Keigo being his usual idiot self, making stupid remarks about how he was being "excluded." Chad was under the shade of the tree, almost resembling it, moving his titanic body just enough to eat his food patiently and quietly, watching with amused eyes at his friends antics. Chizuru was, again, trying to grope Orihime's generous bust, but to her distress, Tatsuki came in to stop her with a quick, strong punch to the head, angry tick mark on her forehead, "Chizuru! How many times have I told you not to grope Orihime, pervert!"

Tatsuki. There was something different about her. He watched her intently, the way her shiny black hair danced with the breeze, how her fists clenched and rippled with her hard-earned power, and especially how her eyes had that threatening glint of determination. If she wanted something, she would get it, one way or another.

'Wow, she is really cute when she's angry,' wait, what? No way, this is Tatsuki he was talking about, his tomboy friend since the 2nd grade! (just making that up) Tatsuki was tough, vicious, and strong, not cute! 'That was weird,' thought Ichigo. Ichigo quickly put the strange and tempting thoughts aside for a later date when he had less things to do.

The group eventually finished up school for the day and left to go to their separate homes. Keigo and Mizuiro grouped up, and Tatsuki and Orihime walked to Orihime's house as always. Chad and Ichigo were the only loners of the group, being very individualistic people and strong enough to handle their own. As Ichigo walked, he heard something he had not heard in a while and it sent chills down his spine. A Hollow's cry pierced the cool evening and straight into Ichigo's heart, the sound came from near where Tatsuki and Orihime were headed.

"Kuso!" Ichigo almost never swore outside of battle, but this was an exception. He instantly searched for his Soul Reaper badge and transformed into his Shinigami state. Ichigo almost smiled when he felt his power flowing back through his body unrestricted for so long. He shunpoed as fast as he could toward the hollow, intent in purifying it before it could do any damage, especially towards Orihime and Tatsuki. Another roar rippled through the sky and Ichigo paled. It's reiatsu almost quadrupled! Instead of being a normal hollow, albeit a rather strong one, the one was a least Gillian level! Ichigo narrowed his eyes, he should have sensed a Gillian a long time ago, and he should not have just sensed a normal hollow's reiatsu level. This was not an ordinary hollow attack. Ichigo's only response was to pick up his pace.

As Ichigo arrived at the scene, he knew he had his work cut out for him. It seemed the Orihime was already taken out, presumably by surprise, but thankfully it seemed that she got the majority of her shield of in time. His eyes quickly scanned for a pulse, using reiatsu to enhance his eyesight temporarily. Yes, she was ok, just unconscious. He looked over to where he knew the hollow was and what he saw made his heart leap inside his chest. The hollow was obviously not ordinary, but an arrancar of some sort. The minimal white garbs and the slight shinigami feel to it's reiatsu confirmed it. The unnamed hollow had tendrils sticking into Tatsuki's body, piercing about an inch deep, hitting no vital organs or arteries. This hollow knew what it was doing. It started to pump up reiatsu into Tatsuki and she screamed in agony, the sudden influx of hollow reiatsu threatening to cause her to implode. She could vaguely make out the monster in front of her, and her ability to see her tormentor was growing stronger with the minute. That is until she gave one last heart-wrenching scream before she blacked out,

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo was broken out of his shock induced paralysis and immediately lept into action, charging at the hollow with a rage he had only felt once before; when he had seen his own mother die. Although this was not directed at himself this time and he was able to unleash of of his fury upon the beast for hurting Tatsuki.

"_GETSUGA TENSHOOOO!" _

__Giant waves of powerful reiatsu erupted from Zangetsu, first severing the tendrils from Tatsuki, then erasing the hollow from this plane of existence. The tendrils faded away as soon as Ichigo destroyed the monster, but the damage was already done. The opened wounds were bleeding heavily, and there was only one man who could save her from the wounds as well as the poisoning of the arrancar's reiatsu injected into her system. Thank kami Urahara owed him one.


End file.
